A Letter to Sam
by jubilea
Summary: Sam receives a surprised birthday present from an unexpected source.


**A Letter to Sam**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Supernatural. It's April 24, and a new episode is on tonight, Yippee!!

Thank you TraSan for the beta work, and putting up for the long wait and putting up with me.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Dean, pull into this place so we can get a room. I'm wiped out." Sam mentioned as he pointed to his right where the blinking sign of a roadside motel could be seen.

"Fine, I was hoping to get another hundred miles in, but this better have a room with two beds, I am not going to share a bed with you. You hog all the blankets. I'm surprised I don't already have a cold." Dean replied as he made a sharp turn and pulled into the front of the managers door.

"I just have a feeling about this place, like we need to stop here." Sam said

"A good or bad feeling?" Dean asked as he placed the car in park and started to open his door.

"I don't know, I really don't," Sam said as he got out of the car.

The both met up at the hood of the car and proceeded towards the manager's door.

"Howdy folks, what can I help you with today?" A little lady asked as they opened the door.

"We need a room please." Sam said as they approached the counter.

The lady with the name tag of Bernice looked them over and said "one bed?"

"Why does everyone ask us that? Do we look like a couple?" Dean asked exasperated. "No, a room with two beds please. Preferably a room on the end."

"You are in luck tonight. We do have a room available on the very end, bottom floor that has two beds. That would be 46.93 with tax, please. We take Visa, MasterCard and Discover" Bernice said with a smile.

Dean looked at Sam, and with a sigh, Sam got out his wallet and handed over a credit card to Bernice.

"Samuel Twain? What a coincidence, I just received a package for you this very day. The letter said that you would be arriving tonight." Bernice said as she reached below the counter with one hand and swiped the credit card with the other. "Here is the package, I don't understand how they knew to send it here. And if I could just have your signature on the receipt, you will be all set." She finished as she set both the package and credit card receipt on the counter in front on Sam.

"Thanks" Sam said as he signed the receipt and took the package from her, eyeing it with suspicion.

"Hey, can we get the keys too?" Dean said with an impatient tone. He didn't like the fact that someone knew where they were going to be. He was afraid that it could be from Ruby and he wanted Ruby to be far far away from his brother.

"Oh sorry I will get those right now" Bernice said a little bit flustered. She was hoping that they would open the package so she could see what was in it. She tried to see what was in it when it arrived, but couldn't find anyway to open it without anyone suspecting anything. She reached behind her and grabbed the keys for room 15 and handed them over. "Is there anything else I can help you?"

"No thanks we're good." Sam said as Dean took the keys from her and turned towards the door, anxious to see what was in the package and from who.

They got back into the car and headed towards their room. There was a parking spot in front of the door which relived Dean since he could keep an eye on his baby. They got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed towards the door of their room.

"Sam, I don't have a good feeling about the package. Who knows where this is from and who sent it? It could be something bad." Dean said as he threw his bag onto the bed by the door, plopped down on the chair and placed his feet on the table.

"Dean, I know that this is weird, but look at what we do on a daily basis. It can't be any stranger than that." Sam said as he turned over the package to see if there are any identifying marks on it. "The returned address is from Lawrence Kansas" he said in surprise. He opened the flap on the envelop and pulled out a small sheet of paper along with a smaller envelope. Dean grabbed the sheet of paper out of his hands and started to read.

"Damn, she is freaky." Dean said after a second as he jerked his feet off of the table.

"Who's freaky?" Sam asked Dean as he starred down at the envelope with a look of confusion on his face.

"Missouri, that's who", Dean answered and then started to read the letter out loud. "Hello boys. I know you are wondering what is going on right now, and I'll explain it to you in a moment. But first, Dean get your feet off of the table and sit up straight. I want to let you know how sorry I am that your father is gone. I can tell you now that he is at peace and with your mom. The last time that I saw John, he gave me this letter to give to you Sam, and to make sure that you receive it on your birthday. It was very important to him that you get this." Dean finished as he set the letter aside and looked at his brother.

"Dean, I remember this envelope" Sam said in a bewildered voice, and looking at the envelope now with a little bit of fear. "Dad always kept this folded up in his wallet. I remember asking him about it one time and he wouldn't tell me what it is."

"Well, open up the envelope and you will know what's inside." Dean said with a little bit of hesitation and also with a lot of curiosity.

Sam gave his brother one last look and then placed his finger under the flap, and opened it. He was surprised that considering the age of the envelope that the glue was still strong. He took out the letter with trembling fingers. He didn't have to know what was on the letter to know that this was important and he wouldn't be able to read it himself. He handed it over to Dean and said "read it out loud."

Dean took the letter and unfolded the papers. The letter only consisted of two pieces of paper and when he started reading it, he recognized the handwriting after all this time:

"Dear Sammy,

Today is May 2nd, 1983 and as I write this you are only an hour old. You came into this world without any fuss, and are a remarkable and beautiful baby. Your father just left to go get your brother Dean at a neighbors house and will be back shortly. Your brother has been anticipating your arrival just as much if not more than your father and me. I want to tell you so much about the your new family, so while we are waiting I am going to write this letter to you. I know you won't get this until you are much older, but I want to let you know about your family as they are today.

Let me start out by telling you about myself. I was born in 1954 in a small town in Kansas. My mother passed away when I was a little baby (just 6 months of age) in a horrible house fire, and my father died of natural causes right before I met your father. There are no other members of my side of the family still living. When I met your father, I was working at a roadside diner and he was a U.S Marine on home for leave. For that week he was home, he came into the diner every night and sat in my section. He didn't work up the nerve to ask me out until his very last night. Of course I was smitten by that time and said yes. I got off of work at 8pm and he took me to the local carnival and we stayed there until it closed about 1am. He had to leave the following morning, and asked if he could write to me while he was away. For the next year, your father wrote me a letter everyday, sometimes I would received two letters a day. Of course, I was just as bad. Sometime during the letter writing, I fell in love with him. He is such a gentle, kind and loving man. One night as I was working the late shift, it was getting close to closing time. I was bussing the last of my tables when I heard the bell on the door go off as someone came in. I didn't really pay that much attention, since my area was located in the back, and Sue's was in the front. As I was busy wiping down a table, I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye and turned my head, and what did I see? It was your father in his dress uniforms on bended knee. He had this beautiful ring in his hand and he asked a simple question that brought tears to my eyes "Will you marry me?". I couldn't speak, and all I could do was nod my head and fall into his arms. It took me a few minutes to notice that the rest of the diner was crowded around us giving us congratulations (even the kitchen staff). We didn't get married until your father completed his stint in the Marines. After a few years of marriage, Dean was born on January 24, 1979. He was then followed by the birth of you.

Now let me tell you about your father. His full name is John E Winchester. He was born in 1954. His family, just like mine are all gone. When he graduated from high school, he enlisted in the Marines and became a mechanic. His enlistment was only for 4 years and when he got out he opened up a garage with his friend Mike. In his spare time, he loves to play softball, and is in fact on the local softball team. At night when everyone is asleep, he will go down in to the family room and watch old war movies. Your dad also has one other love besides his family and friends and that is of his 1967 Chevy Impala. He keeps that car in top shape, although I wish he would fix the doors. You can tell when he gets home by the way the car doors squeaks when he opens it.

Okay, now onto your big brother. Dean was born on January 24, 1979, and let me tell you, he did not come quietly. All throughout the pregnancy, he gave me such heartburn and the morning sickness never went away. In fact, your brother was driving your father crazy even before he was born. For the last 3 months that I was pregnant, I was having the oddest cravings that you can imagine. I would suddenly crave raw oysters and peanut butter mixed together. Whenever I would get the cravings, your father would have to leave the house. He made the mistake of staying one time as I was eating, and I thought I was fast to the bathroom with the morning sickness, but he had me beat by a landslide. When Dean started to crawl we couldn't keep him in one spot for even a second. I used to look at those parents with their kids on the halter harness and tell myself I would never do that to my child, but I changed my mind soon enough. To get some of his energy burned off, we enrolled him in t-ball when he was 3, and he fell in love with it. We would go watch your father play and Dean would have so much fun, jumping up and down when your father got a hit or tagged someone out. In the evenings after dinner is Dean's and your father's special time. They would spend an hour or even more (until I had to call them in for Deans bed time) playing catch, or even working on the Impala.

When we told your brother that he was going to have a little brother or sister, he was so enthusiastic. He helped your father paint the walls (which Dean got mostly on himself) and was even trying to help come up with names. He didn't want a little brother, he kept insisting that your where going to be a girl, and that your name is going to be Samantha. He said that he had it all planned out for the future. When you get into high school, you would have a lot of friends and then he would have his choice of girls to date (sometimes I wonder about him, I really do). He has this fixation about the opposite sex. One time when he was about 3 years old, we where at the bowling alley, your father and I belonged to a bowling league at that time. I took Dean over to the refreshment stand and was waiting in line for our turn. I noticed that he kept eyeing the young ladies in the tight shirts and mini skirts, he was actually checking out the girls!! I really hope he grows out of it when he gets older.

Don't let your brother get the upper hand with you. Don't let him boss you around, which I know that he will do, since it is the "Big Brother" motto. He doesn't always know what is right, and he is not always perfect (although in my eyes both you and Dean are the perfect children). If he gets on your case, you can always mention the little episode that happened when he was younger. At the time, I was babysitting to earn a little cash on the side, and was watching 4 other children besides Dean from 6 months to 4 years of age. I had just put the kids down for a nap and was looking forward to a little "me" time. Dean would not take a nap and was constantly underfoot asking me question after question and telling me how to take care of the kids (for some reason he always has to be right). At one point, I jokingly told him to go stick his head in the toilet, and went on to finish the soap opera that I was watching. After 5 minutes I started to get worried, because it was awfully quiet and I didn't see your brother and left up to his own devices, Dean could be as devious as the devil. I got up to go see if by some miracle he decided to take a nap, as I was passing the downstairs bathroom, I noticed something or someone in there. I opened the door wider and switched on the light and what did I see? Deans little rump trying to stick up in the air as he was trying to stick his head in the toilet. I hurried up and grabbed him and asked him what he was doing. And his response was: "I was just doing what you told me to do mommy." Luckily, the toilet he was trying to stick his head in was the toilet training potty, and also that no one had used it recently.

As my pregnancy advanced and the closer you were coming, the more Dean was helpful and telling me how much he is looking forward to his baby sister. I know it is going to be a shock to him when he sees you and finds out that he has a little brother named Samuel instead of a sister Samantha, but he will love you with all his little heart.

Well, it is getting late, and your dad and brother should be here any moment. I am looking over the bed at you and you are such a quiet baby, I know that you will have a wonderful experience growing up, and know that where ever you are at the time you get this letter, I will be thinking of you always.

With much love,

Mom"

Dean finished reading and placed the papers on the table with care. "Happy Birthday Sammy" he said as he wiped the moisture from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks bro, that was probably one of the best birthday presents I have ever had." Sam replied gruffly. He reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet. He opened it and took out the dogged eared photo and said softly "Thank you mom."

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_


End file.
